Gonna Bite That Know It All Tongue Off
by Dewliet
Summary: There is a new student in Forks who attends Forks High School, works at the local grocery store at night, and claims to live no where near Forks when confronted. She claims to not be hungry, but eats all the time. An Emmett X OC Story [Being Rewritten - 11/29/2012]
1. Chapitre Un

I hummed to myself as I pressed the small black button on my sun visor and laid my forearm against the passenger headrest. As I turned around and slid out of my driveway and into the street, my mind was already wishing to return to the nomadic lifestyle of what I had come accustomed to. It was only 4:40, and the school day did not begin for another 4 and half hours or so. I had not attended 'school' since Anna Petrovna educated me in Moscow.

Pressing the acceleration pedal down, aiming for 92 by the time I had arrived at Forks High School. The drive took all of about 30 minutes at that speed, due to where I had established a 'permanent' camping out location. It's amazing what you can find when there's an unoccupied house, long forgotten by many. It was now 5:10, and practice began in 20 minutes. Practice. If this school thought it could rope me into a physical education course, they would have another thing coming. It was absolutely dreadful.

I will spare you the details of my rather dull morning. All I could comprehend, however, was the fact that the younglings these days had zero respect for those around them. Such as it is, drama and cattiness seeped into the walls of Forks High. Thankfully, I got the hell out of dodge when the volleyball captain started griping at her team. It was 8:03, when I picked up my officall schedule from the office. That's what I get for moving into a rather quiet town suddenly. My body ached to settle down, metaphorically speaking. My mind was tired of running, running, running. Stefan had mentioned vegetarians out here who were peaceful, and so my mind was set.

From the looks I had already received, a new kid didn't seem normal. I sighed before making my way to AP Calculus AB, with Mr. Petrey. Across the school. Up the stairs. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200$.

"From the looks of it, everyone in here, I had last year in Pre-Calculus." Mr. Petrey scanned the room, until he saw me standing, which clearly meant I didn't have a seat quite yet. Of course, we can just cough, look idiotic, and straighten my tie so that my students don't know that I reek of sex and spent the morning doing the librarian in the copy room. "And just who might you be, Miss?"

"Vandergriff, sir. Kate Vandergriff. I moved here over the past weekend." I mumbled, shaking his hand with great disdain and a mental promise to myself of hand sanitizer. He proceeded to give a very odd welcome-to-Forks speech that sounded as if it was rehearsed. I tuned him out and merely sat where he pointed. He slid a syllabus in front of me and none to the seat next to me. It was empty. Who would want to sit at the back of the class? And just when I thought I had this modern human race figured out..

The class now a grand total of 9 people, including myself. Feeling my eyes droop with boredom once more, I regaled myself of my former coven-mates, despite it having been several centuries ago that i last saw them. Looking around, I noticed a male and female of Asian descent, a boy with dirty blonde hair who sat next to a pixie-like-demeanor brunette girl, and four other kids who were already asleep and there because they had to be. I took notes in this class, only for his 'completion grade', before we spent the last 10 minutes doing a short introduction. I had decided that this Mr. Petrey wished to make me feel comfortable.

I met, rather forcibly, followed by apologies, Eric and Angela, who both seemed to enjoy talking and each others presence. It made me feel oddly uncomfortable. I rested my head on my hand, which was propped up by my elbow, as I waited for the bell to ring. Catching glimpses of the blonde and brunette glancing over at me repeatedly, they appeared as if an heated argument. What did I ever do to them?

My second period consisted of AP Government & Economics in which included myself and three other people; a brunette named Bella Swan, a blonde, who was called Edward Cullen, and Angela once more. I swear, after that class, I had the biggest headache I had ever had in the longest time, and that was saying something, since I frequently had headaches as a child.

Third period was AP English 4. There were 20 other kids in that class, all who talked way too much for their own good. The only people I recognized was Eric and Angela. Not to mention Madame Glares-A-Lot, Miss Rosalie Hale, whom I found out about later from Angela. I did not like sitting next to Rosalie Hale. I do not like Rosalie Hale. I do not like Forks, Sam-I-Am.

Lunch was spent in my car. I had no interest in heading back to the cafeteria. Bella had so GENEROUSLY asked me to sit at their table. THEIR table consisted of Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Bella, of course, the two from my calculus class, whom Bella introduced as Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. She said there was another, but I had had it. Two people whom I strongly disliked, both because they couldn't mind their own business with the glaring, were related. Go figure. I wanted none of that.

I then proceeded to politely excuse myself, throwing my untouched lunch away, and was now suffering in my Solara, stomach growling. 4th period was my soccer period, which was now deemed as time to work on plays, and study time to keep our grades up. We get to school at 5:30 instead of 6:30, so we get 4th off, pretty much because people complain about not 'smelling decent' afterwards. Honestly, the school have showers. There's more to life than attempting to impress the hormonal pig who sits next to you in remedial algebra.

My last two classes of the day was a double as an office-aid, filing lots of paperwork and catching up the slack the faculty members threw around. There was a time where educators who did not do their job well were executed. However, I doubted they wished for me to tell them this. It's true, though. I had a college physics course twice a week that would take the place of half of my double on those days and I was starting to look forward to it.

I thought about the Cullens once more, stuck in my head from the continuous speaking from the student body; it was all they cared about. All were the similar shade of paleness, and revealed topaz eyes, no matter which one you looked at. Yeah, they were adopted all right. Not. I wasn't stupid.

* * *

I had sat second row from the back, and third column over, next to what I suspected to be the missing Cullen from lunch. He was in the Government class today, but that was the only incontinuity in that subject. He wore a blue jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He wore a wristband with an emblem I saw rampant among the Cullens and had short, dark hair with the same topaz eyes. The headaches were getting worse. Edward Cullen was the mindreader Vladimir reminded me of.

I was not sure why,maybe the fact of in the middle of my stare-fest, the unnamed one looked over out of some impulse, I would presume. This was one of the times were I was sure that if I was human, my blood would have run cold. The adrenaline surged a rush through the veins in my hands and arms, inducing some anxiety into myself. His skin was papery white, the kind I knew that would be as cold and smooth as marble, if not harder to break. His hair, the darkened colour of the deepest tree bark. This Cullen's eyes were molten pools of firey amber, raging with mischievousness. The teacher took roll then proceeded to play on the computer. His name was Emmett. Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen was also in my Physics class. He nearly ran past me and chose the farthest seat from me. Good lord,I had washed all of the scent of human blood of me that morning. Surely he couldn't smell it?

* * *

I walked into the entrance of the parking lot to see Edward Cullen & Bella Swan leaning against what I assumed his Volvo. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen resided in Rosalie's red Mustang, I thought. The Emmett Cullen from my two classes and Jasper Hale were arguing quietly in Emmett Cullen's Jeep. He WAS driving.

I cleared my throat on the way to my car, earning a glance from Edward before the headaches proceeded to get worse. Pulling out my keys out of my pocket, I jammed the key in the lock and opened the door, only to shove my backpack in the back seat, and start the ignition. I had enjoyed piecing this bit of machinery together and was pride of it. She was built for speed, but it heavily revved when coming on. I grinned, looking at the Emmett Cullen's face when Jasper Hale looked over, ignoring him, to see the source of the noise.

* * *

_**So I have finally fixed this story up and will be uploading it as I finish going through each chapter and making sure everything works correctly. Thoughts are always appreciative, good or bad!**_


	2. A Quick Note

This is just a quick, temp. author's note - This story is currently being worked on and updated. I say this because I just deleted 30+ chapters of a mess and I just really need to clean it up. I've deleted everything and am going through the files, one by one, and rewriting. Chapter 1 has already been re-uploaded!


End file.
